In the manufacture of hand-made paper in the form of sheets a decorative, irregular, outer edge is obtained. However, the manufacture of such paper is very expensive and such hand-made paper is made, therefore, only to a very limited extent.
It has been found that paper of the same high, and even more uniform quality than the existing hand-made paper can be produced by mechanical means, but that the same decorative edge structure is not obtained by this method owing to the mechanical paper being produced in an endless web and not in single sheets.